High Jump Kick (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=90 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=6 |jam=0 |cdesc=After this move the user is more easily startled. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} High Jump Kick (Japanese: とびひざげり Jumping Knee Kick), spelled Hi Jump Kick prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation III, it was one of the signature moves of . Effect Generation I Hi Jump Kick does damage with a power of 85. If it misses, the user will take crash damage of 1 HP. If used against a , it will always count as a miss. In this generation only, if the user of Hi Jump Kick attacks first and faints itself due to crash damage, the target will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. In Stadium, the crash damage is corrected to 1/8 of the damage it would have dealt. Generation II The crash damage is now 1/8 of the damage it would have dealt. The user will take crash damage if Hi Jump Kick is protected against by a move such as , but not due to type immunity (only the type immunity message is displayed). Generation III The crash damage is now 1/2 of the damage it would have dealt. Hi Jump Kick can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Hi Jump Kick's base power is increased from from 85 to 100. It cannot be used if is in effect. The user can now crash due to type immunity, and will take crash damage equal to half of the target's max HP in that case. Generation V onward High Jump Kick's base power is increased from 100 to 130, and its PP is reduced from 20 to 10. The crash damage is now (always) equal to half of the user's max HP, rounded down. Description |Stronger than a . If it misses, the attacker sustains 1/8 damage it should have caused.}} |Stronger than . If it misses, the attacker takes 1/8 damage it would've caused.}} |May miss and hurt the user.}} |A jumping knee kick. If it misses, the user is hurt.}} |A strong jumping knee kick. If it misses, the user is hurt.}} |The foe is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead.}} |The target is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 45 |STAB='}} 33 |32|32|32 28 |28|STAB='}} 33 |32|32|32 28 |28|STAB='}} |66|STAB=''}} By By Generation VII |STAB='}} In other games High Jump Kick inflicts damage to the enemy. If the move misses, the user receives recoil. In Gates to Infinity the recoil damage is 50% of the user's max HP. In , the recoil is 30% of the user's max HP. Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=65 |acc=90% |eff=If this move misses, the user takes some damage. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, but hurts the user if it misses.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user if the move misses.}} | }} |The target is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead.}} |It damages an enemy. But if it misses, you hurt yourself.}} |It damages an enemy. But if it misses, you'll hurt yourself.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series }}}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛膝踢 '' 飛膝撞 高飛腿 |zh_cmn=飛膝踢 / 飞膝踢 飛膝撞 |cs=Vysoký výskok a kop |da=Højt Hopspark |nl=Hoge sprongschop |fi=Hyppypotku Ylähyppypotku |fr=Pied Voltige |de=Turmkick |el=Υψομετρικό Λάκτισμα |id=Tendangan Salto |it=Calcinvolo |ko=무릎차기 |pl=Saltocios Kopniak z Wyskoku/Atak Kopniakiem Szybki Atak |pt_br=Chute de Pulo Alto ( -present, TCG, manga) Pulo Alto (XY120 ) Super Voadora (early anime) Chute Alto (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Chuto com salto Alto Pontapé em Salto (Best Wishes Series) |sr=Šut iz Visokog Skoka |es_la= Patada de Salto Alto |es_eu= Salto Alta Pat. S. Alta |tr=Uçan Tekme |vi=Nhảy Đá Lên Gối }} Category:Moves that have recoil Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Turmkick es:Patada salto alta fr:Pied Voltige it:Calcinvolo ja:とびひざげり zh:飞膝踢（招式）